The invention refers to a plate heat exchanger according to the preamble of claim 1, see JP 2005-37028.
JP 2005-37028 discloses a plate heat exchanger comprising a plate package with a plurality of heat exchanger plates, which are stacked onto each other and arranged in such a way that they, in the plate package form first plate interspaces for a first medium and second plate interspaces for a second medium. A casing encloses the plate package and comprises a circular cylindrical outer envelope and two end members. A first inlet and a first outlet are adapted to convey the first medium into and out from the plate heat exchanger and extend through a respective one of the two end members. A second inlet and a second outlet are adapted to convey the second medium into and out from the plate heat exchanger. Each of the heat exchanger plates comprises an opening forming a space in the plate package. The space is located inside the first inlet and the first outlet, and is divided in two axially after each other disposed part spaces by means of a partition sheet extending through the plate package in parallel with the heat exchanger plates. Due to the partition sheet, the access to the first plate interspaces is difficult, especially if all heat exchanger plates are welded or brazed to each other. By means of this known design a flow of the first medium from the space radially outwardly in the plate package and from a radially outer position radially inwardly back to the space is obtained. With such flow paths it is difficult to achieve a heat exchanger where the media are flowing in counter flow.
WO2004/090450 discloses a plate heat exchanger comprising a plate package and a plurality of heat exchanger plates which are stacked onto each other. Each heat exchanger plate has a number of eccentric openings. A casing encloses the plate package and comprises a circular cylindrical outer envelope and two end plate members. A first inlet and a first outlet are adapted to convey the first medium into and out from the plate heat exchanger. A second inlet and a second outlet are adapted to convey the second medium into and out from the plate heat exchanger. According to an embodiment, both the inlets and both the outlets extend through one and the same end plate member. According to another embodiment, both the inlets extend through one of the end plate members and both the outlets through the other end plate member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,011 discloses another plate heat exchanger in the form of an oil cooler for a combustion engine. The plate heat exchanger comprises a plate package with a plurality of heat exchanger plates, which are stacked onto each other and which each comprises a central opening. A casing encloses the plate package and comprises an outer envelope with a non-circular cross section and two end plates. A first inlet and a first outlet are adapted to convey the first medium into and out from the plate heat exchanger. A second inlet and a second outlet are adapted to convey the second medium into and out from the plate heat exchanger. The first inlet and the first outlet extend through a respective one of the two end plates. The second inlet and the second outlet extend through a common plane portion of the outer envelope.